Lost Secrets
by Faithful Strings
Summary: Luffy wasn't your average student, he was pulled to danger, like he was a piece of metal and the danger was a magnet. When a man nicknamed Death takes Luffy under his wing, struggles occur for the young boy. :: YAOI :: LAWLU :: A/U :: SMUT :: LANGUAGE :: YOU ARE WARNED! *On long hiatus!*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_, only my _own characters_.**

**Lost Secrets.**

* * *

**Rating: M**

**Part: PROLOGUE.**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Hey guys! So, this is the new account of the author 'Bloody Twist', I promise that I will upload the prologues/first chapters of my main stories; _Dark Rain, Fly On The Wall, Therapist, Through It All_ and_ Whiskers_. I may need a bit of help, but I'll be changing some of the stories. I won't be rewriting _Love Game_, but I assure you that I will write different stories for different pairings; I'll do threesome stories with KiddLawLu & one-shots with DofLu etc. If you had any suggestions before & I did not see them, please feel free to PM me! Or write a review on this story, or whatever story I have up along side this one (probably Whiskers, since I was set on making that my most important story, and I still am!)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Grammar/spelling errors ahead~**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy wasn't your average school boy, he got bad grades, spent more time playing video games than studying, and that's about it. Wait, no... oh yeah; he spent time with a criminal who was the 'good guy' in his line of work, and did he mention that magic was involved? Yes, Luffy was a weird kid, but we'll start from the beginning; when he_ first_ met his criminal lover.

* * *

The morning was quiet and Luffy sighed, nestling into his reindeer teddy bear named Chopper. It was a Saturday and Luffy was glad that he didn't have to get up, but he did anyway's; since he was hungry. Luffy sat up and pushed the blankets back, before he climbed out of his bed and wandered out of the room. The teen yawned and rubbed at his eyes, walking downstairs and calling for his older brother.

"Niisan~?" no reply. Luffy sighed and walked into the kitchen, where a folded piece of paper was on the table with some writing on the front; _Luffy_. The teen opened up the piece of paper and began reading.

_Luffy,_

_Me & Marco have gone out for a couple of nights. Sorry for the abrupt disappearance, but he kept bugging me._

_Shall see you whenever, there's food in the fridge and some money in my bedroom; you know, the usual spot?_

_Love, Ace._

Luffy groaned, he was _incredibly_ lazy and he _didn't_ want to do _everything_ himself. The teen grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal, and poured some milk into the bowl with the delicious food. He grabbed some strawberry milk too, since he loved strawberry milk; the carton was nearly empty, though. He'd go out later, just to grab some candy and more of the delicious strawberry milk.

'_Niisan is in denial._' Luffy thought as he took a seat at the table, yawning. It was true, Portgas D. Ace _was_ in denial; he yelled that him and Marco weren't a 'thing', but at the end of the day, Luffy had seen Marco pinning Ace to the sofa with his tongue shoved down Ace's throat; the former hadn't protested or slapped Marco, either.

_Crunch._

The crunch of the cornflakes brought Luffy back to reality, and he quickly downed his strawberry milk. The boy ran back upstairs, after dropping the bowl, spoon and glass in the sink, and quickly got dressed in his usual outfit. He then left to go to the shop, a _terrible_ journey; even if Luffy didn't know it yet.

* * *

Luffy was unsure of how it happened, but he was soon crouched down in front of a black cat with striking green eyes. The cat mewled and paced about, looking up at something on the rooftop. When it spotted Luffy, it bolted up to him and began rubbing up against his leg's, mewling still.

"Aw.." Luffy petted the cat, smiling at the fluffiness. Luffy looked up as a loud '_hiss!_' filled the air, before the cat growled and flicked it's tail. Before Luffy could react, the cat's tail had curled around Luffy's arm like a snake and was dragging the boy down the street. Luffy could hear footsteps behind them, something that was fast.. faster than them, but was going slow; as if to give them a chance to get to a more 'private' place. When Luffy reached his house, the cat hissed and dragged them _through_ the door; Luffy squawked in panic and began struggling, how had _that_ happened? Before Luffy could scream, he was collapsing to the floor and saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Is he alive?" a quiet voice asked, whilst a hand tapped Luffy's numb cheek.

"Yes, his pulse is even, he should wake up soon." A more serious, silky voice replied. "Where's Two?"

"Two-_san_ is looking about the house, just in case _anything else_ got in." Luffy opened his eyes slowly and found himself on his bed, whilst a tall man walked about his room, picking up different objects and placing them back down where he found them. On the floor next to him was a young teenager, she had fox features and her eyes were fixed on the person behind her. Then, in the corner of the room, was a dead cat with wide, terrified eyes; like it had been caught and killed like that.

"Really?" the man asked, tilting one of Luffy's drawings about slowly. "How cute."

"Humans tend to be." The girl next to Luffy stated.

"I wonder if he's ga-"

"LAW-_SAN_!" the person next to him squawked, glaring.

"Gomen, gomen." The man laughed nervously. "He's just cute.." the man turned and walked over to Luffy, slowly crawling on top of him; straddling him easily. "But, he's terrible at acting." Luffy's eyes widened in horror and began struggling, trying to push the slender man off of him. "Oh, stop struggling, I'm not going to kill you." The quieter, fox-like woman slowly slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Now then," the man slowly placed a hand on either side of Luffy's head, smirking widely. "Maybe we can play a bit?"

"N-No!" Luffy whimpered and began squirming again. "Get off, get off, get off!"

"Oh my, you have _quite_ a dirty mind, don't you?"

"URUSAI!" Luffy squawked, managing to pull one arm free and quickly hid his face in his sleeve.

"Hm, well, I guess.." the man was sitting on top of Luffy, instead of straddling him, and it angered Luffy. "I can't tell you this is all a dream, now, since you've had _physical_ contact with me."

"W-Who are you, then?" Luffy asked and the man chuckled.

"If I told you to call me Death, would you do it?"

"Yes."

"Then, call me 'Death'."

"Sure." Death chuckled, the name sounded kinda weird.. but Luffy sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get another answer. "Can you get off of me, now?"

"Promise not to hit me with a pillow or anything in this room, house or the immediate area?"

"Why would I do that?" Luffy asked in an oh-so-innocent voice. Death pulled away and Luffy sat up, sighing. "So, do cats always run through doors and drag innocent people with them, or is that the new 'thing' in society?"

"Would you believe me if I said the last option?"

"No."

"Then, cats always do it."

"Okay then." Luffy stood up and sighed again.

* * *

"So, how do they do it, then?"

"Hm?" Death was examining Luffy's gaming console. "Oh, the cats? It's a secret."

".. Oh.." Luffy was disappointed, he wanted to find out more; but he knew Death was one of _those_ people. The people who _constantly_ put up a 'white lie' in front of the truth, and Luffy didn't like those people.. but he could _tolerate_ them.

"Did I say something wrong?" Death asked when he turned around, noticing the depressed slump Luffy had been reduced to; he had sat back down, slumped into a comfy position and had went to his dark, depressing world.

"No.. just thinking.." Luffy replied distantly and Death walked over, jabbing him in the side. "Itai!" Luffy jumped away from the man, hissing in pain.

"Humans _are_ fascinating.." Death cooed and crawled over to Luffy, cornering him on his own bed. "Ne, can you be a good boy and let me do some.. _experiments_ on you?"

"E-Eh?" Luffy blinked and for the first time since he woke up, he wished he could be like the cat; even if it had been a sinking, horrible feeling that Luffy didn't want to go through again.

"Come on~" Death was practically sitting in Luffy's lap, his lips curled upwards in a creepy smirk. "I just want to do some research."

"N-No!" Luffy cried and was glad when the door swung open, revealing a short, hooded female.

"Two-ya." Death turned and the girl, Two, snorted. "What's wrong?"

"We need to bring _him_ with us, Death." Two stated, gesturing to Luffy. "Something _bad_ is heading this way, something with _a lot_ of power."

"We'll bring him, then." Death replied and Luffy's eyes widened. He was scared, confused and angry. Why did they want to bring him with them? Why? Luffy gasped as Death yanked him to his feet, and staggered into the man. "Easy.." Death wrapped his arm around Luffy's waist, chuckling. "Calm down, you're all tense."

"Can you explain what's going on, then? Maybe I'll feel a bit more relaxed." Luffy hissed and Death frowned, looking to his.. _friend _for support.

"Listen, kid.." Two began slowly, her voice was monotone and harsh; but Luffy could identify the gentleness in her voice, she just put _this _act up so she didn't get hurt, emotionally. "We can't explain everything to you right now, only a few sentences which will sound like absolute nonsense to you."

"Try me."

"Okay," Two folded her arms over her chest, as if she were thinking about how to word her sentences. "You were attacked by what we call a Ghoul today, and it was feeding off of your willpower, from what we can tell. A Ghoul takes the form of an animal or human, and locks onto their target with accuracy and skill. They then proceed to eat the target's willpower, and eventually transform into a Level C Ghoul; that 'cat' was close to it, so we sent Saint after you."

"Saint?" Luffy cut in.

"The fox kid." Death replied. "She isn't a saint, though; she's the exact opposite."

"Anyway's," Two grumbled and tucked her hands into her pockets. "I got a call from one of our _dearest _enemies, and he said that you were his next target. Therefore, you are in danger and that means you are safer with me, Death and Saint."

"U-Um.." Luffy unconsciously nestled closer to Death. "That's a lot to take in."

"It is. We can explain better whilst travelling." Saint, the fox girl, smiled as she walked in. "I can see the first enemy approaching, Two-_san_."

"It'll be safer to use our abilities to get to our vehicles." Two stated, looking over to Saint quickly. "Saint and myself will keep any enemies distracted, Death and the kid will-"

"Anime reference!" Saint cried and the trio sweatdropped at the girl's cheerfulness.

"You two will go to the vehicles, me and Saint will keep the idiots distracted." Two stated firmly and Death nodded, chuckling.

"Keep alive, you idiots." Death cooed, before he waved and disappeared; with Luffy next to him.

* * *

It felt like he was being dragged through a portal, and they were just hovering there, waiting for the appropriate time to jump out of this dimension. "Keep close, sweetheart."

"Don't fucking call me that." Luffy barked, but nestled closer to the man; he didn't want to risk it. "What is this?"

"It's a dimension that Teleporters use, bloody useful, may I add." Death stated and Luffy looked up, intrigued by the new information. "Usually, especially in the old era's, we can only stay for a certain amount of time in these lovely dimensions; more skilled Teleporters can stay for as long as they like, but it takes up _a lot _of stamina."

"Oh.." Luffy was practically hugging Death by now, feeling a bit ill. Death chuckled and held him closer, not allowing him to fall through the dimension.

"You're feeling ill right now, am I correct?"

"Yup."

"You get used to it." Luffy sweatdropped and looked up as a bullet whizzed passed their bodies, Luffy squeaked and nestled closer to Death. "Shh, nothing can hit us in this dimension, they can't hear us, either; but we can hear them, we can see them too, see?" Death gestured to an image in front of them, and Luffy watched curiously. Two stood with two silver pistols, he couldn't tell what make, brand or whatever, they were; but he knew that they _weren't _ordinary pistols. Saint stood behind her, laughing joyfully as she spun a chain with a mini-scythe on the end, looking happy with all the blood droplets around her.

"W-Why is she called _Saint_? She's far from it!" Luffy cried in horror and confusion, earning a loud laugh from Death.

"Oh, the wonders of life." Death chuckled and watched carefully. "Ready?"

"Eh? What? Where are we- EEK!" Death pushed forwards in a blur, and with a quiet '_thwump!_' they teleported, landing in the midst of battle. They were surrounded by silhouettes, some breathed fire, some controlled the 'elements' and.. you get the picture. Luffy ran with Death towards a truck and a motorcycle, but he didn't have time to admire them, because Death yanked the door to the truck open and threw Luffy in. Death jumped in after him, slamming the door shut and locking it quickly. "W-What about-?"

"Damare!" the man snapped and Luffy quickly did so, allowing Death to get them the _fuck _out of there.

* * *

Two and Saint stood back-to-back, waiting until the truck was _long _gone from the house.

"Let's go?" Saint suggested and Two nodded, but didn't holster her weapons. Saint bolted and Two quickly followed, the pair used their abilities to their advantage. Two came to a stop as the Ghouls surrounded them, growling and refusing to let them through. "Ara ara, you're going to piss Two-_san _off."

_Whoosh!_

Saint and Two jumped upwards as a large flame, accompanied by wind, roared towards them. Two clicked her fingers and her pistols transformed, whilst Saint simply manipulated the air around her, chuckling lowly. Two curled her hands around the hilt of a large scythe, and Saint hovered with her chained scythes dangling next to her.

"Death is going to be pissed, because we're going to get delayed." Saint smirked and Two shrugged. "_You're_ pissed, aren't you?" Another shrug. "Yes, you are."

"Shall we, then?"

"It'd be an _honour_." Saint replied, speaking in a rather sarcastic tone. The pair moved in sync, letting themselves fall towards their enemies, before they snapped into a mode where killing their enemies was the only thing on their minds. Saint shot off of the ground, bouncing as if she had springs in her legs, and whipped her weapons around as if they were toys; which they were, to her. To others, however, they were weapons of destruction and torture. Two shot through the crowds of Ghouls as if they were nothing, moving alongside her friend with agility and preciseness. Two's weapon was a transforming weapon, but she kept it in it's scythe mode; as it gave her more speed, surprisingly.

"Tsk.." Two's weapons transformed back into pistols and she holstered them, before she jumped on her motorcycle and revved it into gear. Saint landed behind her, hugging her like a lover.. or an old time friend, and annoyed the hell out of Two in the process of it all. The pair sped off down the road, ignoring the screeches from the Ghouls behind them.

"Hehe! We should do that more often, Two-_san_~!"

"No, thanks." Two replied monotonously and Saint laughed, tightening her grip on Two's waist. Two didn't know what she was expecting in the future, but she knew it wasn't going to be good. Law now had a newbie to deal with, and Two had no doubt that this newbie was in danger; not immediate danger, but.. she didn't like the vibes she got from it all. This was going to be an interesting journey, for sure.

* * *

**Note: It's a long prologue, I know! But, I wanted it to be kinda long, so you get the gist of.. what I'm heading for? (I DUNNO, OKAY? xD)**

**Two & Saint are two (HA, PUNS!) of my RP (roleplay) characters, and they are extremely special to me. Saint is a Kitsune, if you couldn't guess, meaning she's part fox, part human. Two is a bit like Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, with the weapon shifting etc. I don't know if I'm going to make these two a couple, but I may make them a background pairing; so nothing but fluff is seen in chapters.**

**This story is sorta based off of the Skullduggery Pleasant series, because I'm reading this series, I just finished the third book and I am like 'HOLY SHIT. WOW. THIS TOOK A BLOODY DARK TURN. FANFICTION TIME.' So, I put it into a One Piece fanfiction.. and LawLu came automatically.. and then this happened!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_, only my _own characters_.**

**Lost Secrets.**

* * *

**Rating: M**

**Part: 1/?**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Hey guys! So, part one is up.. yay. There's a little bit of a timeskip, but not much, just a couple of days (in the story). I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with studies etc!**

**This chapter is a bit.. weird, I guess? I tried, but I'm stressed with studies, birthdays (IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY, WHEW! *5th May, just like Luffy-_nii_!* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME & LUFFY-_NII_!:3), and a bunch of other shit I really could care less for. My entire body aches, but I really wanted to get this chapter out, so please forgive the randomness! (I swear it sets a firm first layer for the rest of the story! *Hides behind Luffy and Law* DON'T KILL ME PLS! D;)**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Grammar/spelling errors ahead~**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_

* * *

_This was going to be an interesting journey, for sure._

* * *

Joker was a strange man, people had stated. He grinned 24/7 and laughed at the smallest of things, some believe that he's insane; he's probably _bordering _insanity. However, Joker was a _very _powerful man, he had... _connections _with people, and would kill an entire city if his 'family' was hurt.

"When's Law coming back?" a high pitched, whiny voice asked. Joker chuckled, looking at his companion in amusement.

"He's looking after a child, Caesar, and we all know that Lawsy is a bit lazy nowadays." Joker purred, earning another whine from Caesar.

"I want him to look at my new.. _serum_." Caesar murmured, sighing.

"Well, if he isn't back within a week, I'll send Vergo out to search for them." Joker stood up, wandering over to a wooden door that looked warm, inviting and not at all suspicious. He opened it, revealing a dark, cold, large room. In the middle of the room was a chair, and on that chair was a naked man with blood, cuts and bruises scattered over his pale skin. "Now, I have some.. _questions _for our friend." Caesar gasped as he was dragged into the room, probably to observe. "Are you going to be more cooperative, little bird?"

"Mmph!" the man cried against his gag, shaking his head of ebony hair.

"Well, I guess we have to.. _force _it out of you." Joker looked to Caesar suggestively, earning a confused look, and then it hit him. Caesar's face lit up with a bright red flush, and he looked anywhere but Joker's face.

"Mmph! Mm!" the man wriggled in his chair, tears threatening to fall from his dark eyes. Joker's cackling filled the small room, followed by high pitch shrieks from either Caesar or the man. Oh, yes, Joker was _certainly _not insane, just _bordering _it.

* * *

"He's. Not. Answering." Saint hissed through gritted teeth, glaring down at her phone for the umpteenth time that day.

"Maybe he's busy~" Death purred, slowing the truck down as Two rolled to a stop, Luffy was sitting with her; stating that Death was too clingy and overprotective, _and _creepy. Death had whined and dragged Luffy towards the truck, but the boy was like a snake and had wriggled away.

"Oh, come on." Saint snapped, glaring at Death. "When is Joker _busy_? He usually gets Vergo or Clown to do all the fucking work!"

"You have a point, Saint-ya." Death replied as he rolled down his window. Two walked up to them, Luffy looking anywhere but the truck. "What is it?"

"Energy Field." Two murmured, speaking quickly and quietly. "Death, we can't take the kid through there, he'll get _killed _if we hit an Energy Wire!"

"We don't have a choice." Death sighed and Two glared. "We have to get Luffy-ya to town, so we can get him an outfit that won't make him look _too _suspicious."

"Saint." Two looked to Saint, who blinked in confusion. "Can you get any readings of the Wires?"

"I can try." Saint hummed, closing her eyes swiftly. "I sometimes wish Eustass and Wire were here."

"No, don't jinx it." Death and Two groaned, both shooting each other looks that said 'Stop copying me!'.

"There's too many." Saint muttered, bringing their attention to her swiftly. "Death, do you have-?"

"No, I don't have the ability to teleport _that _far." Death denied instantly, glaring deeply at the girl. "I haven't trained for several months."

"Yes, because apparently medical training is better." Two murmured and turned away, ignoring the angry glare she received from Death. "Saint, you and the kid are switching places."

"What?" Luffy and Saint both looked up, even Death looked confused at the sudden statement.

"If me and Saint focus our abilities, we can cast a Spirit Connection on both Death and Luffy." Two stated and Luffy blinked, even more confused. "It connects person A and person B's souls together, therefore; person A's abilities will be shared with person B. It weakens person A, but it's a good for situations like this."

"Tsk!" Death hissed, he _hated _the Spirit Connection move. They always made him feel.. how do they say it..? 'Hung over'? Yes, that's it. "Fine, but Saint-ya is driving afterwards."

"Kay!" Saint beamed and hopped out of the truck, skipping over to Luffy, who was reluctantly climbing off of the bike. "Don't worry, Death will be too busy complaining about the discomfort, so he won't molest you!"

"That's hardly reassuring." Luffy muttered and dragged his feet - _extra slowly _- over towards the truck, heaving a sigh every now and then. Luffy eventually climbed into the passenger seat and Death shot him an amused look. "Don't. Even. Start." Luffy grumbled, knowing Death was just _squirming _to rub it in his face.

"Aw, Luffy-ya, you're hurting my feelings!" Death cooed teasingly, and Luffy rolled his eyes at the man's attitude. "Come on, just come here~"

"No." Luffy slammed the door shut and scooted closer to it, unaware of the future events that would _literally _push him closer to Death.

"Ready?" Saint called, smiling widely as she giggled. "This is going to be fun!"

"I _knew _she was a sadist." Luffy and Death muttered in unison, shivering under Saint's taunting gaze. Saint and Two pressed their backs together, holding each others hands as they closed their eyes. A large light roared up from underneath them, blinding the two males in the car. Luffy covered his eyes, but he could _still _see the bright light through his arm. The light was a mix of blues and whites, and was actually rather pretty; if you didn't count the bloody blinding glaze it gave off.

"Gah!" Death gasped suddenly, and Luffy peeked up to see what was happening. Death looked as if he were about to pass out, just from the light surrounding him. Luffy almost wanted to laugh, until the light linked onto him and he let out a surprised whine; before it turned into a whimper of pain. The pain went on for what felt like forever, when in reality it was just a few minutes, and soon the pain was fading away, along with the light. Death and Luffy relaxed visibly, both heaving in pain.

"Is it really that painful?" Saint's voice was distant, and sounded as if she were above the surface of a pool of water, and Luffy was under the surface.

"Yes!" Death's choked voice snarled, sounding the same.

"_Baaaakas_." Two taunted, earning two 'DAMARE!'s from the duo. Luffy soon slipped into unconsciousness, his aching body slumping a little; God, was there anything more painful than _this_?

* * *

_BUMP! CRASH!_

Luffy yelped as he was knocked about, causing him to crash into an equally panicked Death. Death shouted at him to get off, only to have Luffy launch into his lap with a scared wail, he felt like his seven year old self.. _again_. Luffy often ran to Ace when he was upset, and the man had whined that he had 'such a weak younger brother'.

"Get off! I can't see!" Death shouted, pushing Luffy's head to the side.

"But, Death!" Luffy wailed, nestling closer to Death's neck, before he could really question himself. This was _Hell _in one fucking journey, jeez! He could hardly sit still, let alone breath properly. Death didn't protest to the quiet whimpers that Luffy created, instead, he nudged Luffy's temple with his chin and allowed him to hold the man.

"Yahoo!" a voice cried from outside, and Luffy looked out of the side window to see Saint and Two. Two looked as stoic as usual, but Saint looked like she had been taken to a sweetshop that was filled with every single sweet she adored.

"Death.." Luffy whimpered as the truck hit another bump in the 'road'. Death hushed him and rubbed his back, magically. "Death..!" Luffy squeezed the man tighter at another bump, he hated this.. he really hated this! He wanted to go home, he wanted Ace to hold him and tell him it was all going to be okay. "Death!" Luffy shouted as the car swerved through something 'slimy'. With a few more crashes and bumps, the truck skidded to a stop.

"Heh.." Death's shoulders began shaking, before said man began laughing. "Your reaction was amusing- oof!" Luffy climbed back into his seat, making sure to knee Death in his crotch. "You asshole.." Death grumbled in pain, coughing from obvious pain. Luffy simply smirked smugly and turned away, it was funny to cause Death pain.. weirdly.

"Eek!" Luffy yelped as he was suddenly yanked back into Death's lap, a pair of lips resting next to his ear.

"My, my, Luffy-ya." Death whispered calmly, his voice breathy and filled with sadistic amusement. "You're quite bold, aren't you?"

"N-No!" Luffy snapped, his eyes widening in horror. Death chuckled a slow, dark chuckle.

"Denying it will only make it true, Luffy-ya~"

"Yeah, keep dreaming, you pervert!" Luffy yelled, pulling away from Death quickly. Suddenly, the pair both slumped forwards, groaning. "The pain.."

"Is back.." Death finished, shooting a glare at the smirking girls in the seats behind them.

'_Well, I guess I **should **be_ _grateful._' Luffy thought with a small smirk. '_They **did **save me from being__ molested, after all._'

* * *

Meanwhile, at the entrance of a creepy-looking town, stood two puppet-like people. Their limbs were limp, but it looked like they were being held up by strings. The town held a dark aura to it, and the entrance to town was a large arch, a wooden board with smudged letters wrote on it;_  
_

**_WELCOME TO: _**_STRING DOMAIN._

String Domain was controlled by 'Joker', a madman who had a weird obsession with dolls and strings. His 'Family' rarely came down this way, stating that the puppets here were too 'pathetic'. These two dolls were a new creation, though, and held actual intelligence and strength.

"Niisan," the female whispered, her voice high pitched and almost like an echo. "They're almost here!" she giggled, raising her left hand to her mouth, hiding her wide smirk behind her gloved hand.

"The show will be ruined." The male sighed, his voice lower, but still sounding like an echo. "We need some new performers, though."

"They'll be perfect!"

"Hai." The pair linked their free hands together, both beginning to cackle loudly at the bloodstained town. Hell had broken out here, after these two had been released from their shackles; this place was their playground, and any travellers were their toys.

* * *

Joker sat on his oversized bed, Caesar curled up next to him with the blankets pulled up to his chin. Joker chuckled as he read over to the letter from his most determined ally in history; Bellamy. The man was stating that the dolls in String Domain were on a rampage, and that Law and co were heading there; in other words, they were heading into a death trap. Lawsy was a skilled fighter, he'd be fine. Two was basically the Grim Reaper's daughter with her mastery over her weapons. Finally, Saint was a lethal Kitsune, who could kill a person with a single glare. The kid, Monkey D. Luffy, however.. was _vulnerable _in this world. Lawsy and co were going to have to work extra hard, just to keep this brat safe.

"Fufufu~" Joker laughed, only to have a pillow hit his face.

"Joker! It's too fucking early for this!" Caesar shouted, his voice cracking here and there. Joker pouted and scowled. "Ha.. never mind." Caesar pulled the blanket further up over his head, allowing Joker to have his laughing fit, even if it pissed the clown-like man off. '_I hope he hits his foot on the leg of a table._'

* * *

**Note: I know it's short, but as I said; I'm pretty stressed right now, and I'm tired af.**

**I'll go through this chapter whenever for spelling errors!**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_


End file.
